


The Rum Does All The Talking

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Usually he lets her be, he knows her mind is racing a mile a minute and sometimes she just needs to process somethings alone. She’ll always open up when she’s ready or when he pries enough, but she does come around. He rolls off to sleep again, and wakes back up twenty minutes later to find her still gone. (He hates to admit it, after hundreds of years sleeping alone on a ship in a twin size bed and only two months of sharing a bed with Emma, but he truly does sleep better knowing she’s safe and next to him.)He shuffles down the stairs and he finds her on the porch. Her plaid pajamas on and his leather jacket on her, and his flask of rum in her hands.“Why aren’t you sleeping, love? Or at least indoors because it is quite frigid out here.” Killian says as he wraps the blanket from the couch around her arms.She doesn’t look up but she takes another sip of rum and passes the flask to him.“Do you want more kids?” Emma asks as she looks up to the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing captain swan, although I’ve watched OUAT since season 1. I guess I just caved a little and this fic just kind of happened. I’m not sure what I think about it but it’s done and I might as well share it with people. Just go a little easy on me please. I hope you enjoy.

He finds her half of the bed empty, which the past few nights has become the new normal.

Usually he lets her be, he knows her mind is racing a mile a minute and sometimes she just needs to process somethings alone. She’ll always open up when she’s ready or when he pries enough, but she does come around. He rolls off to sleep again, and wakes back up twenty minutes later to find her still gone. (He hates to admit it, after hundreds of years sleeping alone on a ship in a twin size bed and only two months of sharing a bed with Emma, but he truly does sleep better knowing she’s safe and next to him.)

He shuffles down the stairs and he finds her on the porch. Her plaid pajamas on and his leather jacket on her, and his flask of rum in her hands.

“Why aren’t you sleeping, love? Or at least indoors because it is quite frigid out here.” Killian says as he wraps the blanket from the couch around her arms. She doesn’t look up but she takes another sip of rum and passes the flask to him.

“Do you want more kids?” Emma asks as she looks up to the stars.

“Of all the times for us to have this dialogue, I never expected it to be now.”

Killian takes a sip of rum and nuzzles under the blanket next to her.

“Answer my question.” She demands but there’s a softness in her voice too, it’s a little shaky as well, and he knows this woman inside and out and now he just knows there is more to this than she’s saying.

"Swan, you’re quite demanding tonight if I were to say so myself.” Killian says as he puts his hand on her knee and starts rub little circles into her knee cap.

“Killian… I’m serious. Do you want more kids? I guess we could consider Henry a kid, even your kid, your the most consistent man in his life so that qualifies you as having a kid.”

“Aye, love, I suppose it does.”

“But I’m not really quite cut out to be a parent. I mean, I got pregnant as a teenager and then gave my kid up for adoption and now I’m the savior. There are things always beckoning at our door, Peter Pan, evil snow queens, evil curses, and evil sleeping curses. And I’m the god damn savior. I’m always saving this town. I don’t think it’s in my best interest to have another kid.”

“Swan, by that pensive look on your face and with your almost illogical reasoning, I am going to make the assumption that you’re original question is not what is weighing heavy on your mind tonight.”

Emma lets a tear fall and Hook wipes it from her face. “You can talk to me, love. You always can.”

“It’s not fair. It’s just not.” Emma says as she shakes her head.

"What’s not fair?” Killian asks as he pulls her head to his shoulder.

“You. Henry. This house. This life we’re pretending to live right now. You moving in with me. It’s just not fair.”

“You’re going to need to help me out with this one, Swan.”

“Every day it’s something new. We can’t even try and have sex because a dirigible gets in our way. Or it’s an ice queen putting a border around our town, or it’s Gold trying to do god knows what.”  
Emma takes a deep breath and takes another sip of rum.

“Continue, love. The night is young and we have a fair amount of rum left in this bottle to finish.” Killian gently kisses the top of her forehead.

“It’s a never ending battle. My mom was right, is anything ever going to return to normal around here?”

“Aye, love. It will. The good guys always wins. My Emma makes certain of that.”

"Killian. I have an impending death sentence. That’s why this is all just, so unfair. I’m giving you and Henry this nice life right now but it’s all a lie. I’m going to die in a year or six months and I’m going to leave you two. That’s not fair. It’s not fair to make me put you two through this. It’s not even fair to my parents or my brother.”

“Ah-ha.” Killian says as he pulls Emma a little closer to his chest. “That, love, is what is weighing down on your mind this evening.“

"It always is. Every morning when I get up. I get up not knowing if it’s my last day or not. The last time I’ll hug Henry and tell him I love him. The last time I get to kiss you. The last time I get to tell you I love you. That’s not how life is supposed to go.”

"Emma. Don’t.” Killian said, his chest tightening with anguish and worry. This life he had, he wasn’t about to let it go. But that didn’t mean the impending doom didn’t make him worry either. And for all she’s been through, all that she goes through, and everything that has happened in her life she’s always strong. It’s times like these that make his heart ache for her, the lady he loves, always carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry. It’s just. I’m getting tired of keeping up appearances. I’m getting tired of trying to pretend everything is okay. It’s exhausting. I feel like I’m always in Savior mode. The evil queen got to my son. My parents are under a sleeping curse, and I’m going to die. I feel like I’m a failure at being the savior.”

This time Killian lets a tear fall because seeing her hurt this bad, it made him wish he was dealign with this instead of her.  
“Emma, you listen to me. I promise you, we will find another way.”

“You say that. My parents say that. Everyone says that. But what if this is the one time we don’t?”

“Emma Swan. Do you realize you’re talking to the person who spent time in the underworld only have to Zeus send him back to this realm? I will do anything it takes to save you. You have done it for me time and time again. And for once, it’s time someone protects you. I can be the savior too you know, except the savior designated to the one and only Emma Swan.”

“You really would do, anything, to keep me here?”

“I can’t believe you are even asking me that question.” Killian says as he intertwines their two hands together. “You’ve gone to the ends of the earth for me twice, your son twice, and this town more times than I can count on my one hand. It is about time you have someone there to do the same for you, Swan.”

“I am so undeserving of you, you know that right.”

“Love, I think I am the one who is undeserving of you. I wake up  
everyday thankful for this life you have lead me to and the one we will continue to build together. With however many little pirates you want to have.” Killian replies.  
Emma looks up at him and kisses his cheek.

“I hope you know. I don’t want to leave you. I want more little pirates running around this house. But I’m still scared.”

“Aye, love. I know. But I have a proposition for you. Why don’t you let me take you upstairs and we can practice making little pirates, because there’s a future for us. I’m sure of it.”

Emma nods and smiles as he picks her up. He lays her down in their bed and shows her all night how much he loves her and how he is willing to do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

He never thought he’d be more than a pirate, more than Captain Hook, but for the first time in a long time he feels like Killian Jones again, and he’s not going to let anything get in the way of this feeling.

There’s a future ahead of him, one he’s willing to go to the ends of any realm for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Reviews always make me smile.


End file.
